


Dark Tenshikage’s Prompts and Asks

by Dark_Tenshikage



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futanari, Prompts and Asks, Yuri, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Tenshikage/pseuds/Dark_Tenshikage
Summary: Heyo all, This is gonna be the place where you can send asks and prompts for RWBY here.
Comments: 36
Kudos: 7





	1. Dem Rules for ya.

So here are the Rules below but before that let me say this, I’ll try my Best to get to as many requests as I can if yours isn’t picked then make another, Hell, do the same one. Just don’t get mad if yours isn’t picked. Then length of prompts or ask depends on the idea and if it clicks with me. Make Sure To Read The Rules!!

Rules  
Yes’s  
-Genderbent  
-Foot job  
-Creampie  
-Futa on Female  
-Straight  
-Grimm stuff  
-Somniphilia  
-Yuri  
-Monster girls  
-Incest(wincest)  
-Older/Younger  
-NTR

No’s  
-Scat  
-Piss/watersports  
-Gore  
-Guro  
-Nechrophilia  
-Snuff  
-Hyper stuff

Characters I won't do (but the Genderbents version of Adam, who is Called Eve Taurus is okay)  
-Cardn(or just team)  
-Adam Taurus  
-Tyrian Callows  
-Arthur Watts  
-Jaqcues Schnee


	2. A Very Late Batch of Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Batch of Answered Prompt. I'm sorry for being so late with them but 2020 was a year. Anyway Leave me some Ask and Prompts for the next Batch.

For Polychun

Kali/Futa!Blake. Blake has a mommy and embarrassment kink and theres no better way for her to get off than Kali stroking her daughters oozing dick while shes sucking on her own mothers fat tits, all the while telling her how good shes doing.

"Who's mommy's little kitten?~" Kali purrs as she cradles Blake's head in one of her hands as she was topless and large soft breasts were free as Blake was suckling them like a baby. 

Blake moans and pulls away with a daze look and heavy blush on her face as she looks up at her mother. "M-Me...I am..." Blake goes back to sucking her mother's tits as she buckles her hips a few times.

Kali grins as her eyes trail down to her other hand that was wrapped around Blake's big, hard, throbbing cock. She licks her lips as Blake was practically oozing precum making her twitching dick slick, the smell was intoxicating, oh how she wanted to lick it, suck it, and make her little kitten cum her brains out while she gulped down every single drop of delicious cum. "That's my little Kitten.~ Keep sucking and Mommy with give you nice surprise later.~"

Blake happily moans and continues as Kali's soft hand was moving faster and she teasing the head more, she knew wasn't gonna last much long but ooooh she couldn't wait for that surprise her Mommy had for her.~

____________________________________________________

For Anon

Futa Weiss and Winter x Willow Schnee

The two dauthers reconcile and agree on the one thing they want most: their mothers love and affection. After sneaking their way into Willow's room at night, the girls take advantage of her and make her take care of their needs by impregnating her. But in the end, Willow had planned this all along as it was her biggest wish and had tricked the girls into action.

It was a quiet night at the Schnee Manor, Willow was resting after a night of drinking. She laid on her bed in a white nightgown with a glass of wine and a bottle of wine as well. Willow sighs as her nightgown does little to cover up her curves and large breasts. She reaches over and ignores the glass of wine for the bottle, then sits up and opens it to take a full swig of wine with a loud gulp then puts it back. Willow was about to lay back down when her door suddenly opened up. "What is the meaning- Oh, Weiss? Winter? What are you doing here?"

Weiss and Winter walk in the room and close the door. They both look at each before walking over to Willow, who was looking even more confused, and grab her as they get on the bed.

"G-Girls!? What are y-you doing!! Ahhh!!! W-Wait!!" 

Willow was weakly fighting as Winter held her in a full nelson, as Weiss was between her legs lapping at her core. She whimpers and moans as Weiss slips her tongue inside making Willow's breathing to get heavy and her mind hazy. "W-Weisss!~"

Weiss licks and laps up her mother's juices, she looks up at Winter who nods at her. She gets on her knees and lifts her nightgown up revealing her hard cock. Willow's eyes widen and weakly tried to break free as Weiss lines up her cock and slowly pushes her cock inside.

"Nahhhh!" Willow moans out loud, she hadn't had sex on a while and Weiss was very well endowed, every inch was spreading her pussy apart and filling her up. Her legs shake in Winter's hands as Weiss slowly starts thrusting. "Ahhh Ahhhh Ahhhh!"

Weiss moans as she pumps her hips faster, the sensation of fucking her mother was indescribable! She wanted to keep fucking for forever but knew Winter wanted a turn. "Mother is so tight, Winter.~"

Winter licks her lips as she nods and watches Weiss drilling her mother's cunt. She couldn't wait to have a turn as she was so hard and throbbing. "Keep going Weiss and make sure to fill her up.~"

Willow moans more at the thought of Weiss cumming inside her, she tightens around Weiss's cock as her orgasm was coming soon.

After about thirty minutes, Weiss pants then lets out a happy moan as her cock twitches before thick ropes of hot cum shoot inside Willow's pussy. Willow cries out as she cums hard from the feeling of Weiss cumming inside. Weiss pulls out and lays back resting on the rest of the large bed. Willow pants as she rests for a moment before being pushed forward with her face down in the bed sheets and ass up.

"W-Winter? Wait let me rest." Willow pleads as she moans softly from Winter grabbing her ass cheeks and rubbing them softly.

"Don't worry Mother, I'll be Gentle.~" Winter says as she rubs her engorged head against Willow quivering honey pot before pushing her cock inside and slowly thrusting.

As Willow's moan echo around the room neither daughter noticed the smirk hidden on Willow's face. 'S-Soon…Nghhhhhh!...Soon we'll be a family again.' Willow made sure to spike both her daughters' drinks to get them horny enough to fuck her. 'All according to plan.~'

For Mouse, Anon. Y

Nora notices that Futa!Pyrrha seems stressed during the Vytal Festival, so she offers to let Pyrrha de-stress by giving her a top-down titfuck. After all, her outfit already has a hole in the perfect spot!

"A-Are you sure, Nora?" Pyrrha said, she was blushing hard as she had a raging boner. Nora was in front of her with an eager smile.

"Uh huh!" Nora nods up and down and grabs her big soft breasts and sits on her bed. She saw Pyrrha overstressing with school and the Vytal tournament coming up, plus this was a good stress reliever!

Pyrrha walks over and lifts her skirt, her cock already hard as she starts stroking from the thought of how soft Nora's breast must be, she gulps as a bead of precum was forming at the tip of her cock which made it slightly slick as Pyrrha spreads if up and down her shaft. Pyrrha grabs the bed above her then points her cock down at the boob window that shows Nora's cleavage and slides her cocks between the Valkyrie's big breasts and bites back a moan. 

"So...Soft!' Pyrrha shouts in her head as she slowly thrusts between Nora's heavenly melons, the softness was driving Pyrrha crazy! Nora moans as she feels Pyrrha's amazing cock between her tits, her thick throbbing hot rod rubbing against her chest. 

Nora grins as she wraps her arms around her chest making her big tits squeeze around Pyrrha, she giggles when she hears Pyrrha's gasp and her hips eagerly thrusting faster. "That's it Pyrrha keep going! Don't stop until you're satisfied!~"

"Oh gods Nora!~ Your breasts are amazing! I-I... I'm Cumming!~" A blissful cry came from Pyrrha as she pumps her hips a few more times before pulling out of Nora's luscious mounds before feverishly stroking her cock before letting out a shaky moan as several thick creamy ropes cover Nora's chest.

Nora watches with glee as she gets covered in Pyrrha's seed all over her. She leans over to quickly snag a few thick ropes of cum and uses her hands to grab Pyrrha's hips and takes Pyrrha's throbbing member into her mouth. Pyrrha cried out as her cock was suddenly enveloped by Nora's hot wet mouth as a few more ropes of cum coats Nora's tongue. Nora happily moans as she sucks as much cum as she could out of Pyrrha before letting her cock go with cute pop and eagerly gulping down her friend's tasty cum.

"Hmmmm so good! Almost as good as pancakes!!" Nora gushes as she looks up at Pyrrha, who was blushing hard from her sucking the cum out of her cock. "Hehe Anytime you need to cum just let me know~"

Pyrrha blushes as her soft cock was soon rock hard again and ready to take Nora up on her offer.

For Drarnegas

After being constintly nag by Weiss over how Ruby is not taking things serious as team leader, the red hair snaps and fucks Weiss stupid with her futa cock. All while letting the pent up anger out.

"Shut...the fuck...up..." Ruby said, seething in anger, her fists were balled up tight and her teeth were clenched.

"W-What?!" Weiss stammered as she never expected to hear such vulgar words come from Ruby. Before she could react Ruby grabs her by her ponytail making her cry out in pain then proceeds to pull her towards her bed and bend her over. "R-Ruby!! Let go of-"

*Smack!!* Ruby's right hand hits Weiss' perky butt so hard it left a red handprint on her porcelain skin, not to mention it stung.

"Ahhhhh!"

Weiss cries out as her right ass cheek was stinging from the hard spank Ruby gave her. She turns her head towards Ruby to give her a piece of her mind, but her words were lost when she saw Ruby's face.

Ruby growls as she pulls her panties down grabs her throbbing cock and lines it up against Weiss' pussy and slams it inside of her, quickly clamping one of her hands over Weiss' mouth to muffle her screams. She grins as Weiss was nice and tight as she starts thrusting.

Weiss' muffled screams started to turn into moans as Ruby pounds her pussy, she soon felt waves of pleasure throughout her body, her mind was starting to blank with every thrust Ruby made her hip crashing into her butt with a loud smacks.

Soon Ruby didn't have to cover Weiss' mouth as she moaned into her bed sheets, gripping them tightly as her pussy seemed to get tighter around her. Ruby clenches her teeth as she was gonna cum soon but didn't want to get Weiss pregnant. 

"RubyRubyRuby!!~" Weiss moaned mindlessly as felt herself cumming all over Ruby's cock, her legs trembling as her orgasm rocked her body. She pants as she feels Ruby pull out and lets out whimper missing the full feeling of Ruby's cock inside her. She yelps when Ruby grabs her hair and pulls her to the end of the bed.

"Ahhh Ruby! Wha-Glurk?!!" 

Weiss makes muffled whine as her mouth is spread wide by Ruby's thick rod, she looks up at Ruby, who smirks back at her then grabs a hold of her head and starts thrusting. "Hrk!! Hrk!! Glk! Glk! Glk!" Weiss coughs and gags but that did nothing to stop Ruby as she was determined to cum. Weiss could only relax her gag reflex as Ruby makes her take that beastly cock meat down her throat.

Luckily She didn't have to wait long as Ruby was loving Weiss' hot and wet mouth. "Ahhhh fuck! Weiss, get ready to swallow my cum!" Ruby cries out as she holds Weiss down to the base of her cock, her lips kissing her pelvis as her cock pulsates and twitches in Weiss' throat as thick gushes of creamy cum fill Weiss' stomach. Weiss moans helplessly as her leader's hot cum fills her belly, she grips Ruby's thighs weakly and pushes her away but to no avail as Ruby holds her firmly in place. She was starting to blackout and pass out but then Ruby pulled out of her mouth. Weiss takes a few panicked breaths with some hard coughing as she breathes in and out.

"Now I trust you'll know your place on this team?" Ruby said without a care for Weiss as she climbs into her bed.

Weiss groans as she slumps back on her bed in a daze from Ruby's rough treatment. "Y-Yeah..."

"Good!" Ruby said from her bunk leaving Weiss to think about her future as Ruby's bitch.

Chapter 1 end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rules
> 
> Yes’s
> 
> -Genderbent  
> -Foot job  
> -Creampie  
> -Futa on Female  
> -Straight  
> -Grimm stuff  
> -Somniphilia  
> -Yuri  
> -Monster girls  
> -Incest(wincest)  
> -Older/Younger  
> -NTR
> 
> No’s
> 
> -Scat  
> -Piss/watersports  
> -Gore  
> -Guro  
> -Nechrophilia  
> -Snuff  
> -Hyper stuff
> 
> No Characters(but as Genderbents are okay)
> 
> -Cardn(or just team)  
> -Adam Taurus  
> -Tyrian Callows  
> -Arthur Watts  
> -Jaqcues Schnee


End file.
